noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Ragar Kertia
|image = 300px |age = 1000+ |gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Entered Eternal Sleep |occupation = Clan Leader |affiliation = Lukedonia Kertia Clan The Previous Lord |firstappearance = Chapter 239 |lastappearance = Chapter 295 }} Ragar Kertia (Kor. 레이가 케르티아) is father to Rajak and Rael. He was the leader of the Kertia Clan during the reign of the previous Lord. Appearance He was a tall, blonde man, who wore a mask covering the lower part of face (which is now also done by his elder son, Rajak). Background During the reign of the previous Lord, Ragar was one of the few Nobles the then Lord trusted apart from Gejutel. He was even an accomplice in the previous Lord's scheme of splitting soul weapons. When Frankenstein began living in Lukedonia, Ragar was one of the Nobles who supported him. Personality He was very loyal and followed the previous Lord's wishes according to which he even split his soul weapon into halves and gave them to his two sons before passing away. He has great admiration for the Lord, especially for his judgements and remarks. He always fought with honor. It is because of that he had chosen his elder son as the responsibility bearer before death. According to Frankenstein, Ragar was 'an okay man' (commented during the battle between Rajak and Frankenstein). Ragar appears to be very calm, respectful, and level-headed, much like his son, Rajak, but to a somewhat greater degree. Unlike most Clan Leaders, Ragar get along well with Frankenstein, as both were once sparring partners. Both were mutually friendly and respect each other, something that most of the Clan Leaders couldn't earned from Frankenstein who shows slight hostility and distrust to them. He sometimes missed Frankenstein's company even after Frankenstein left Lukedonia to find Rai. According to Rajak, Rael was forgiven for his rudeness because of their relationship. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Plot Overview Ragar Kertia was first shown in Chapter 239 which showed events of about 1000 years ago when he and Gejutel reported to The Previous Lord about the single human who stirred an uproar among humans and nobles alike - Frankenstein. Later, he was sent along with Gejutel to capture Frankenstein and bring him to the previous Lord alive. Although he started the fight alone, midway he realized Gejutel's aid would be necessary. However, both Ragar and Gejutel were fooled by Frankenstein who managed to flee. They pursued him to Raizel's mansion and surprisingly Raizel had taken Frankenstein under his wing. After their Lord had assented Frankenstein's stay, Ragar used to visit him regularly and trained together. The idea of developing his blinding speed into attack form was originally given to him by Frankenstein. He also helped Frankenstein stabilize his dark power. At times when Urokai and Zarga used to try convict Frankenstein reminding his past misdeeds to send him away, Ragar used to stand up for him. Ragar took Frankenstein to their Lord after 10 years of his stay in Lukedonia when he was summoned by an errand ran by Urokai. Ragar joined the spectators when Frankenstein and Urokai fought each other. There also he stood up for Frankenstein against Roctis and Lagus when the convict lost his control. After Raizel had used his powers on Frankenstein to subdue him, Ragar and Gejutel carried him to Raizel's mansion and watched over until he gained consciousness. Powers & Abilities Being a Clan Leader, Ragar was one of the strongest nobles in the history. He was much stronger than his son/successor currently is (though Rajak seemingly possesses only half the power of the soul weapon) and also had a full mastery over his soul weapon, Kartas. It appears that he possesses an advanced knowledge of the workings of a Soul Weapon, as it appears that he and the Previous Lord were the only ones who were able to split their Soul Weapons in two. In his case, he split his own between his two sons, Rajak and Rael. Physical Prowess Being the leader of Kertia Clan which excels in speed, Ragar was no exception. He was able to shock Frankenstein with his speed by suddenly appearing beside him. He injured Frankenstein using his speed and dodged all his attacks even when Frankenstein was using Dark Spear. *'Doppelganger Illusions:'Ragar can create dozens of copies of himself due to his immense speed, combined with his ability to discrete his aura this technique becomes deadly. Spiritual Prowess As a Noble Clan Leader, he possesses immense spiritual power and aura. Frankenstein claimed that, during his battle with Rajak, Ragar was able to use the camouflage technique. It was later seen that he was able to completely blend in environment and deliver immense damage to Frankenstein. Soul Weapon Kartas: Kartas is the soul weapon of the Kertia Clan's leader and Ragar had full mastery over it. He was able to completely hide his presence and fight like an assassin. Before his eternal sleep, he split his Soul Weapon in two and create a new weapon named "Grandia". Battles *Ragar Kertia & Gejutel K. Landegre vs Frankenstein Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male